142999-eu-auth-down-sup
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nice to hear :) | |} ---- Yay, thanks for the quick response! | |} ---- ---- ---- Can have some? B) | |} ---- With which all issues? There's only lag from yesterday and it was playable somewhat. There are no other problems. Wildstar has been wildlag free for about a week now. | |} ---- random DCs, lag spikes in combat, loot lag, insufficient refund for vet players runes, raid boss damage being buffed FAR too high, bugs that have existed since the original launch still not fixed, Im sure theres more, just cant think of em right now :P | |} ---- good cant seem to login here too... | |} ---- Thanks ! | |} ---- There ain't no more issues? Carbine addons bugging out every time I log, keybindings and sprint modifier not working properly, omni bits not resetting correctly, s1.5 rewards haven't been given out to all winners, client crashes and prolly more I cannot remember atm. | |} ---- ---- you missed the /s people are so bad to spot irony | |} ---- ---- ---- I laughed so hard at this, thankyou. Wildstar hasn't been lag free at all. Maybe the American servers were lag free but the EU ones haven't been. Edited October 13, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- Carbine addons buggint out every time you log? You messed something up by installing new addons (probably didn't do it correctly or moved something) or game installation messed up. I never had a client crash, did you update your drivers? Did you do a clean install of new driver or perhaps windows? I'm playing on windows 10 and since f2p started played it from the day one aside the lag on the first few days on launch week i never had any crashes. Keybindings not working properly? They work perfectly here and about omni bits i'm not sure. weekly limit of free omnis reset and i'm getting a new batch of omni bits on quests mobs etc... Random DCs and lag spikes in combat and loot lag since when? I haven't had those problems for a week and they started yesterday. If you're DCing there might be a problem with your ISP. After the first week of launch i never had 1 DC. Also elaborate raid boss damage being buffed far too high? I didn't do raids yet but as far as i read other players feedback they say that raids are quite easier now compared to pre F2P meaning that dmg has been nerfed which means that it isn't far too high by their judging. Now about bugs that have existed since original... Those as well i don't know as i haven't bumped onto them yet. It has been smooth sail for me (i'm lvl 28 now). | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually wildstar HAS been lag free for a week now. I play from the day one. Lag stopped completely aprox 6 days after launch. This is first time i experience lag after that day. PS: I am EU and i play on luminai 1. | |} ---- ---- ---- Luminai has barely anyone on it, it's a PvP server of course it's lag free. It doesn't have anywhere near the population the PvE servers have. I'm talking about Jabbit/Jabbit 2. Luminai doesn't count. Edited October 13, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- Wrong thread much? :D | |} ---- Check the first page. Carbine replied they're investigating and looking into fixing. :) | |} ---- The random DCs have never stopped, and it is many different people from all over the world that get it, usually not me but people in the raid. Lag in combat has gone down a lot but still happens, like on system daemons there is now a longer loading screen when changing to the add room. Loot lag has never ended since f2p launched. goes down a lot after a server restart but that only lasts about an hour, after that any time a mob dies that can drop anything the game lags for a time which gets longer depending on how many items are dropped, inclusing individual coins. Damage in raids has gone WAY up. Some bosses in GA do up to 200% more damage, lowest increase is 40% I believe for individual abilities. More info here Keep in mind, near full DS geared people so no idea what they hit a dungeon/GA geared person for. | |} ---- Hi, maybe you just don't PvP so you haven't experienced the bugs I'm talking about. Matchmaking addon crash quite often, so do path addons (Settler especially). About crashes, there was a bug that made you crash with an error display message after every battleground and it took them a bit to fix it. Today it happened again anyway. Keybinds, can you keybind left and right mouse button? I cannot on the live game but I could on PTR. Control and Shift don't work as sprint modifiers when you're using camera lock mode, I'm talking about the Control and Shift on the right side of they keyboard (the part I use for playing). My omni bits didn't reset last week and I wasn't the only one to experience it. We probably play different aspects of the game thus experiencing different issues (or none at all) :) | |} ---- ---- was just replying to someone :) | |} ---- No disrespect, but that's not how it works in "the real world" - and even if it's a game, it's still IT service with paying customers. When there is a major incident (especially if at peak time!) there is acknowledgement of the problem, followed by an assignment to a resolver group, with a specific deadline for the next update (like in 30 minutes, in 6 hrs, in 1 day etc) - and this until complete resolution. Saying "oh yeah, let's see, will let you guys know whenever" is a bit meh, from the "incident management / quality of service" point of view. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll take bets. Putting my money on a delay of 30 minutes, minimum. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Good for you. I got only to the infinite Chompacabra wheel. Edit: Appears problem with Jabbit-2, see other thread. Edited October 13, 2015 by belymt | |} ---- ----